totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
To ponad ludzkie siły, czyli Koszmarna Podróż - ciąg dalszy
Agnes:-Witajcie! Właśnie oglądacie drugą część kwalifikacji do reality show "Rok Płynnego Koszmaru". Kwalifikacje, jak to kwalifikacje - nie lecą na żywo, tak więc dzielimy się z wami relacjami z podróży jedynie tych drużyn, które dostały się do programu. Są to drużyny nr. 4, 13 i 20. Najpierw przypomnijmy sobie, co działo się ostatnio. Drużyna 13 znalazła się już w Ameryce Północnej! Teraz jedynie ląd dzieli ją od bazy RPK na Alasce!!! Drużyna 4 załatwiła sobie potwora morskiego, który najprawdopodobniej przewiezie ich prosto do celu, a drużyna 20... No cóż... wylądowali na Titanicu i za niedługo czeka ich bliskie spotkanie z górą lodową! Jak potoczą się ich losy? Zostańcie z nami, a się dowiecie! Noc z 1 na 2 stycznia 2012, las gdzieś w Ameryce Południowej. Po długim marszu drużyna 13 postanowiła zrobić sobie postój. Aithne:-Ale nogi mnie bolą... Izma:-Nie marudź! Ty nie musiałaś nieść Shinji'ego!! Aithne:-Może i nie, ale nie jestem też w takiej kondycji jak ty... Nagle Izma i Aithne usłyszały jakiś szelest. Zza krzaków wyłonił się Einar. Światło księżyca tylko podkreślało jego mroczny makijaż. Aithne:-Książę Ciemności powrócił. Einar:-Podoba mi się to. Możesz mnie tak nazywać. Aithne:-Ojej, pan "Mam wszystko gdzieś" przemówił! Czyżby to był cud? Izma:-Aithne, nie możesz mu chociaż raz odpuścić? Wiem, że jest irytujący, ale co on ci właściwie zrobił? Aithne:-Urodził się... Tacy jak on nie zasługują na życie. Izma:-A co ty do nich masz? Czy kiedykolwiek coś ci zrobili? Aithne wbiła wzrok w ziemię. Wyglądała, jakby coś ją dręczyło. Izma poczuła ukłucie żalu. Najwyraźniej poruszyła temat tabu. Aithne:-Nie... nic. Izma:-Napewno? Aithne(cicho):'''-Tak... '''Izma:-Okej. W takim razie ja poszukam kryjówki, a ty i Einar... zaopiekujcie się Shinji'm. Aithne:-Ależ ty się o niego troszczysz! Izma odwróciła się, jakby chciała coś ukryć. Po chwili ruszyła w kierunku lasu. Aithne została sama ze znienawidzonym Einarem i śpiącym głęboko Shinjim... Drużyna 4 - cała czwórka siedzi na potworze morskim. Bob oferuje mu jakieś prochy, Amy okłada Vlada po twarzy, aby oprzytomniał, zaś Stefania siedzi cicho i rozmyśla Amy:-Weź wreszcie oprzytomniej! Będziesz nam potrzebny!! Vlad otworzył jedno oko i ujrzał przed sobą Amy. Nagle wybuchnął śmiechem. Zdezorientowana dziewczyna wpatrywała się w niego ze zdziwieniem. Vlad:-Czy mi się zdaje, czy my mamy takie same włosy? Amy:-O chol... faktycznie! Nic nie szkodzi - mam ze sobą golarkę, zaraz je ogolisz. Vlad:-Chyba ci się śni!! TO TY MASZ SIĘ OGOLIĆ! I TO ZARAZ!! Amy:-MASZ CHYBA COŚ Z GŁOWĄ!!! Zaczęli się bić. Stefania zauważyła to i westchnęła. Nigdy nie lubiła konfliktów. Stefania:-Przestańcie!!! Jesteśmy drużyną! Jak poradzimy sobie z dotarciem na Alaskę, jeśli się pozabijacie? Amy:-Ona mądrze mówi. Masz szczęście psycholu. Vlad:-... Bob:-Widzę ląd!!! Potwór morski:-No pewnie, stary. Chciałem jak najszybciej was dowieźć na tę Alaskę, żeby mieć wreszcie spokój. Bob:-Bracie, gdy skończą ci się działki, zawsze możesz przyjść do mnie. Potwór morski:-Dobra. To już Alaska. Wysiadać!!! Grupa zeskoczyła z potwora i stanęła na twardym gruncie Alaski. Czekała tam na nich uradowana Agnes. Agnes:-Już jesteście? Szybko. No cóż... jesteście pierwsi. Z tego co wiem, najbliższa drużyna właśnie rozbiła się o górę lodową. Amy:-No to chyba mamy szczęście. Bob:-Mówiłem, że wszystko pójdzie gładko... Agnes:-Jako, że jesteście pierwsi - jako pierwsi będziecie mogli obejrzeć bazę. Miłego zwiedzania! Stefania:-Pani jest bardzo miła! Agnes(z chytrym uśmieszkiem):'''-Jeszcze... '''Drużyna 20 - cały statek się wali. Wszyscy panikują, oprócz Blair, która zasnęła, opalając się Zewsząd spadają belki. Wszystkie szalupy zostały już przepełnione ludźmi. Carlos obudził Blair, która zaczęła panikować. Judasz, jak zwykle modlił się, prosząc Boga o ratunek. Katherine:-PATRZCIE!! Tam są drzwi do jadalni! Z tego co wiem, Alaska jest już niedaleko, może uda się nam na nich dopłynąć!!! Carlos:-Ale w Titanicu na tych drzwiach zmieściła się tylko jedna osoba!!! Blair:-Tak więc przykro mi - zginiecie! Blair ruszyła do drzwi. Katherine zastąpiła jej drogę. Katherine:-Film to film! To jest NAPRAWDĘ! Musimy spróbować!! Cała czwórka wyłamała drzwi od jadalni, a następnie po kolei wskoczyli do morza. Drzwi zaczęły się zapadać pod ciężarem ich ciał, ale na szczęście udało im się utrzymać. Zaczęli wiosłować, za pomocą belek, które odpadły ze statku. Judasz:-Bóg się o nas troszczy! Przeżyjemy! Carlos:-Nie gadaj, tylko wiosłuj!! Blair:-Carlos! Wiosłuj za mnie! Nie mogę zepsuć mojego manicure! Carlos:-Oczywiście! Katherine:-Blair, mogłabyś się postarać!!! Blair:-A po co? Carlos wiosłuje za mnie! Judasz:-WIDZĘ LĄD!!! Katherine:-To chyba Alaska!!! Hurrraa!!! Carlos:-Weźmiemy udziałw programie!!! Nagle drzwi złamały się. Katherine:-Musimy płynąć wpław!!! Blair:-Ale ja nie umiem pływać!!! Carlos:-Nie martw się - ja ci pomogę! Blair:-Dziękuję!!! Carlos:-A ty Judasz - czemu nie chodzisz po wodzie? Judasz:-Jestem jedynie sługą Jezusa, nie samym Nim. Katherine:-Nie kłóćcie się! Musimy płynąć! Po półgodzinnej męczarni dopłynęli na Alaskę. Zauważyli tam czwórkę nieznajomych oraz Agnes, z której wyglądem zapoznali się, gdy zobaczyli reklamę reality show. Agnes:-Witajcie! Przybyliście jako drudzy! Oto jest drużyna nr.4 - ci, którzy byli tu przed wami. Możecie się zapoznać. Będziecie mieli na to mnóstwo czasu, ponieważ z tego co wiem - wszystkie inne drużyny są jeszcze dość daleko od celu, a do rozpoczęcia reality show potrzebne nam minimalnie 12 osób. Katherine:-Uch... udało się! Judasz:-Uwierz w swoje szczęście! Gdyby nie to, że Bóg był dla nas taki łaskawy - nigdy nie dotarlibyśmy tutaj. Katherine wzniosła ręce ku niebu i zaczęła się modlić. Amy(wskazując na Judasza):'''-Ten kretyn tak zawsze? '''Carlos:-Niestety. Amy:-Współczuję wam. Sama nie miałam lepszego towarzystwa. *wskazuje na Boba i Vlada, którzy tańczą hula* NO NIEE! BOB, ZNOWU DAŁEŚ MU DZIAŁKĘ?! Bob:-No jacha... Amy:-Ja z nimi nie wytrzymam. Z wody wyszła przemoczona Blair z rozmazanym makijażem. Blair:-Fuuuj! Czy jest tu gdzieś salon kosmetyczny? Stefania:-Tak. Jest. Przed rozpoczęciem reality show jeszcze możemy go używać. Chodź, zaprowadzę cię. Odeszły. Katherine:-Jak dobrze, że ta podróż już się skończyła... Amy:-Całkowicie się z tobą zgadzam! Przypłynęliście wpław? No nieźle! Nas przywiózł naćpany potwór morski! Katherine:*O.o*-Myśmy przypłynęli na Titanicu... walnęliśmy w górę lodową i... resztę pokonaliśmy na drzwiach od jadalni, które załamały się pod koniec podróży. Carlos zaczął grać jakieś "ta dam da dam da dam da dam da dam da dam da dam da dam", a Amy spojrzała w dal. Amy:-Ciekawe, co z pozostałymi drużynami? 2 styczeń 2012, gdzieś w lesie Aithne otworzyła oczy. Rozejrzała się. Wszyscy jeszce spali. Shinji i Izma drzemali koło siebie. Aithne uśmiechnęła się. Izma wyglądała we śnie niezwykle spokojnie. Zupełnie, jakby wraz z nadejściem snu odpływał jej niepokój o członków drużyny. Dziewczyna ponownie rozejrzała się. Nie mogła nigdzie dostrzec Einara. Stwierdziła, że pewnie gdzieś sięwłóczy. Aithne:-Einar? Gdzie jesteś? Coś poruszyło się za jej plecami. Odwróciła się i spostrzegła, że Einar stoi tam, oparty o szeroki pień drzewa niezidentyfikowanego gatunku. Einar:-Jestem tam, gdzie jestem. Aithne:-W OGÓLE NIE OBCHODZI MNIE GDZIE JESTEŚ!!! Einar:-Aha. Izma obudziła się. Izma:-A wy od rana się kłócicie!!! Aithne:-No bo straszy mnie i gdzieś znika, a potem nagle się pojawia spowrotem z tą swoją przerażającą aurą! Izma:-Straszy cię, gdy znika? Czyżbyś się aż tak nim przejmowała? Aithne:-Nie przejmuje się nim, tylko naszą drużyną. Aby wziąć udział w reality show - musimy tam dotrzeć w całości! Izma:-Nie wydajesz się przekonująca. Aithne:*zieje nienawiścią do Einara* Izma:-No dobra, takiej nienawiści nie da się udawać. Chodźmy już lepiej. Przez cały dzień szli nie odzywając się do siebie ani słowem. Izma taszczyła śpiącego Shinji'ego, Aithne szła przodem, a Einar czaił się gdzieś między drzewami. W pewnym momencie dostrzegli niewielką wioskę, pełną ludzi ubranych na czerwono. Człowiek z wioski:-Witajcie białoskórzy! Co was tu sprowadza? Izma:-Jesteśmy w podróży. Próbujemy dostać się na Alaskę. Człowiek z wioski:-Ależ to tak daleko! Mam pomysł! Skorzystajcie z naszego ludzioprzenoszacza 2.0! Bardzo wam to pomoże. Aithne:-Cudownie! Może nas pan do niego zaprowadzić? Człowiek z wioski:-Oczywiście. Ale pamiętajcie. Musicie się przenosić dwójkami, a jest was jedynie... trójka. Einar(wyłaniając się zza drzew):'''-Czwórka. '''Człowiek z wioski:-Aaa... w takim razie nie będzie problemu. Aithne:-Izma, pożycz Shinji'ego! Izma:-Odbiło ci? O co ci chodzi? Aithne:-Nie chcę jechać z panem "Mam wszystko Gdzieś"!!! Izma:-A ty znowu zaczynasz? Aithne:-Bez kitu! Siedziałam w łódce koło niego! Od niego zajeżdża złą aurą! Izma:-Aithne, nie ma dyskusji. Ja niosę Shinji'ego. Aithne:-A co? Boisz się, że coś mu zrobię? Aż tak go chronisz? Izma nie odzywając się, poszła prosto do ludzioprzenoszacza. Po chwili zniknęła. Przyszła kolej na Aithne i Einara. Dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę, po czym weszła do maszyny. Po chwili ujrzała przed sobą zupełnie inne miejsce. Alaska... dotarli. Przed nią stała rudowłosa dziewczyna, ósemka nieznanych osób oraz Izma z Shinjim. Agnes:-Gratulacje. Załapaliście się do programu. *uśmiechnęła się* Lepiej się wszyscy dobrze wyśpijcie, bo jutro zaczynamy pierwsze zadanie!!! A teraz wiadomość do widzów - nie przegapcie pierwszego, pełnego odcinka Roku Płynnego Koszmaru!!! Co się stanie gdy Judasz i Einar się spotkają? Czy Stefania jest naprawdę aż tak spokojna? Czy nasze show zapoczątkuje przyjaźnie, sojusze albo nawet miłości? Dowiedzcie się, czytając dalsze odcinki RPK!!! Do zobaczenia wkrótce! Czy podobały wam się kwalifikacje? Oczywiście! Obie części były super! Tak, ale 1 część lepsza. Tak, ale 2 część lepsza. Tylko 1 część. Tylko 2 część. Nie, to jest beznadziejne! Lepiej już w ogóle nie pisz - to koszmar! Kategoria:Odcinki Roku Płynnego Koszmaru